


Little closer

by JoSvensk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were afraid of Nekoma Volleyball Team Capitan. Since you walked into empty, as you thought, changing room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little closer

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ff, so sorry if Kuroo is OOC.  
> Please don't kill me because of my grammar (I know that it sucks)
> 
> Enjoy!

            You liked watching Nekoma Men Volleyball Club practice. Since your friend become their manager, you spent on a gym almost every minute of your free time. For a very long time you feel there like in home. Yaku and Lev, both from your neighborhood, always made you laugh. Kenma is teaching you how to play his favorites games and even Yamamoto treated you like a part of a big cat family.

            But there was one person of witch you were afraid: capitan of a team Kuroo Tetsurou. Every time when you looked at him, he avoid your eyes what only made you feel that something is wrong. And you can’t figure it out. Always when you had a chance to cheer them up, Inuoka and the rest were glad for that. But Kuroo gaze… it makes you frozen in place and unable to move.

***

            “C’mon [F/N] it’ll be fun” as always your friend want you to go for Nekoma training match against Karasuno High School. Nothing could stop her. Maybe Yamamoto, but even this wasn’t sure.

“You always say something like that to convince me” you smiled and go back to reading a book. “But the way… in Monday we’re having a test. I want to be prepared for that.” Your friend jumped on your bed and grabbed a book away from you. You tried to fight, but to be honest you want to go. The only one thing witch, was stopping you was Kuroo. Nobody knows about your crush and fear. And you don’t want to change it.

“Fine I’ll go. Only because you, as my friend, begged me to do it” you hissed while taking your bag and going to wear your black, lather jacket.

“I’ve knew it.” She yelled and takes you to school.

            “[F/N]-chaan~!” you heard and turned around, just in time, to be crushed into Lev arms. _As always, the same scripts._ You hugged him back and Smiles. He always had greeted you ad first from whole team. No it’s not because he know you since both of you were six, no it’s not a reason.

“Hi Lev” you greet him and turn to the rest of a team. “I hope that you’re ready to crush them” you always convince them that they’re the best. In answer you heard a noise, that was growing bigger and bigger. And then he must walk into gym.

“Oi, what are you doing idiot?” Kuroo smacked Lev in his head. _He’s definitely not in mood._ You thought while you were looking for a place to hide before his notice you. You sat in the darkest corner of a gym and waited.

“[F/N] come and help us” you heard your friends voice. Unfortunately for you this “helps” means going with Kuroo to the stuff room for same towels and water bottles. _Really, my friend is evil._ You thought until you relies that this raven-haired boy is looking at you curiously.

“S-something happen Kuroo-senpai?” damn, your shaking voice wasn’t helping. You looked up afraid, just to see that he was already gone.

***

            They won, as always. You happily rut to the team just in time to be lifted up by Yamamoto. His eyes were sparkling with joy. When he let you stand by your own, you moved to the rest of a grinning like saw something amazing.

“I told you that you’ll be great.” Your friend stood by your side and chat with Inuoka. You were looking around for well known bad haired boy, but he wasn’t anywhere in a sight.

“He left just in the end of a match.” You heard and turned around to see his best friend Kenma.

“Oh… um… thanks”

            You were a little bit disappointed. Even if he was so rude to you, somehow you started to like him. But the most dominat feelings were…fear. _What a shame._

            After the party you stayed at the gym all alone. You needed to think about it what happen today. How? Why? When? All of those questions were in your head. And no answer. _Irritating._ You tried to figure it out, but you gave up. You stood up and go to the changing room to take your bag and go home. Luckily for you, it was empty. You took your bag and turned around to the door, when somebody’s hand catches your wrist. _What the hell?_

“Please, don’t go [F/N].” You froze. It was his voice – Kuroo. Your heart started to beat so fast, that it almost jumped out of your chest. _Run, [F/N], run!_ Your mind tried to convince your body to move. But you can’t do it, just can’t.

“ [F/N]? Everything’s alright?” His voice was so low and calm. You felt his hands on your shoulder, when he tried to pull you close to his chest. And then you couldn’t take it anymore. You turned to see his face and with these fucking tears in your eyes you spoke.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just wondering why you hate me so much? What I did to you? I want you so badly, but every time I saw you avoiding my gaze I … I just can’t. I'm giving up, I just can’t.” You said and run away from him.

“[F/N], wait! [F/N]” He shouted running after you. He catched you in the end of a hall and pulled close to his chest. And then you felt that something is wrong. You looked at his wrist to saw that it was red. _Is this his blood?_ He hissed in pain.

“W-what happened?” you asked while looking at his face. _When he did it to himself?_

“What happened? What? I’ll tell you what happened. YOU happen.” He was pissed off, you could feel it. He grabbed your hand and guides you back to the changing room.

“Come with me” he sounded like he doesn’t want to hear ‘no’. You silently followed him and sat on a bench in changing room. You wanted to say something, but he stopped you.

“This scars … I made it to myself. I … I was jealous of how Yamamoto and the rest of the team well get along with you. I was avoiding your gaze because I knew that if I look into your [e/c] eyes I won’t be able to hold myself back from kissing you. All I thought was how rude I’m to you and how I need to punish myself for that. I cut myself to feel just a little part of this pain which you feel because of my behavior. I … I’m so sorry about that. I really like you [F/N], damn I love you! But I wasn’t sure if you feel the same way. Please, forgive me [F/N], please…”

            During his speech your eyes become wet. You didn’t know of has such affection for you he had.   _It was_ … your thoughts were stopped by his lips. _Crap._

His lips were so soft and gentle. He bit your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Never in the world would you like to stop him. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Kuroo gasped and put you on his lap.

“I love you, I love you” he muttered while kissing your neck and collar bone. You moaned and hide your face in his torso. After a while you looked up and saw his eyes full of love and lust.  You grabbed his wrist and placed butterfly kisses on it.

“I love you too, but I thought that you hate me Kuroo” you whispered.

“It’s Tetsurou. And it’s not true that I hate you. I love you.”

“What?”

“Just call me Tetsurou, not Kuroo.” He said and kissed your forehead.

“Alright Tetsurou”

 _I love you more than you can ever imagine_ Kuroo thought looking at you in his arms.

***

“See you on practice.” You heard Kuroo voice. You looked up to see your boyfriend. You simply nodded and go back to your book. Even if you were with him, you still felt shy in his company.

“You don’t forget something [F/N]?” he lifted your check up to meet his eyes.

“Um … I don’t think so Kur-“he stopped you by a kiss. You felt your cheeks going redder and redder.

“I told you to call me Tetsurou, didn’t I?” he whispers making you frozen. “As my girlfriend you need to call me properly [F/N]” he smirked his usual devil smile.

“Sure T-Tetsurou” you said and looked up to see that he’s already gone. _He’s crazy, like a real cat. And his hairstyle…_

You walked in the direction of the gym, when your friend catched you.

“What was that?” she asked you curiously. Like always she wanted to know everything about your social, and especially, love life.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” You said until you relied that Kuroo was watching you from the corner of his eyes.

“You know what [F/N]! Don’t play stupid! What is between you and Kuroo-senpai?” You felt Kuroo hands around your waist and immediately go closer to him.

“Everything’s fine?” he asked you and you nodded in response.

“So … you two are close now?” your curios friend asked. Both of you nodded at the same time.

“A little closer, I think” Kuroo spoke while looking into your eyes with love. You smiled to him.

“Always Tetsurou”

 _Always a little closer than before._  

 


End file.
